


A Rude Awakening

by Parsat



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Boruto is creeped out, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, He should probably use the front door too, Oneshot, Set during episode 54
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parsat/pseuds/Parsat
Summary: In which Boruto barges over to Konohamaru's house in the middle of the night to learn the Rasengan, only to incur Hanabi's wrath.





	A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Been watching Boruto lately and had this idea after watching Episode 54 that I couldn't resist writing about. Konohamaru and Hanabi are just too cute for each other.

Something prickled in the back of Konohamaru's head, rousing him from the depths of a deep slumber. It wasn't really ominous, just more of a faint inkling that something—or rather someone—was coming. Sure enough, just a split second later, he heard the heavy _clop_ of an unstealthed landing in the courtyard and the cat yowling, which could only mean…

"Big Bro!"

Konohamaru moaned, shifting uncomfortably while still keeping his eyes closed. Boruto. He loved the kid, but what time was it? Two AM? That little brat.

"Big Bro Konohamaru!"

The jonin rolled over onto his back with an exaggerated groan, arms splayed out, before finally sitting up, pulling on a shirt, and getting up, grumbling the whole way. This kid had better be up to something good. At least it didn't sound like a prank was going on; the last time Boruto had pulled an early morning prank on him it was the good ol' "plant twenty alarm clocks set for 4 AM around the Sarutobi compound" kind of deal. Konohamaru's fingers twitched thinking about how he nearly skinned the little sucker in his own home before Hinata intervened, wondering whether he could give his adorable student his just desserts this time.

"What the hell is going on?"

"You have to teach me the Rasengan right now!" Boruto replied with his usual round of explosive gesticulations. "I have to master it as fast as possible!"

_What?_ Boruto being motivated for once in his life to study ninjutsu? All hints of sleepiness immediately left Konohamaru, as if a bucket of cold water had been splashed right into his face.

"Huh? So in other words…that's going to be your secret weapon for the Chunin Exams? And you want to do it to surprise Lord Seventh, right?"

A huge grin broke out onto Konohamaru's face. Finally, finally, _finally_!

"At long last you're thinking like a real shinobi!"

Boruto grimaced for an instant, as if it was the last thing he had actually been thinking about, before finally schooling his features.

"Uhh…yeah! I guess," he replied as he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. _Ugh, why does Big Bro Konohamaru have to be so lame?_ Boruto thought as he watched his teacher fistpump excitedly. _Is this what Metal feels like every time he visits crazy Uncle Guy?_

_Imagine that!_ Konohamaru thought. _This is just turning full circle…I get to be the guy who passes on the fabled Rasengan to the next generation of Uzumaki!_ He couldn't help but let out an excited whoop…like seriously, he was actually starting to get teary. It really was a watershed moment for him, something he had been looking forward to since even before Boruto was born.

_Don't worry Lord Fourth! Lord Seventh! I, Sarutobi Konohamaru, swear that I will perform this most sacred duty of passing on the Rasengan to the next of your esteemed line—_

CRASH!

A pillow smashed through Konohamaru's screen door, smacking Boruto right in the face as it sent _washi_ paper and splinters of wood flying in all directions.

"Hey, what the hell!" shouted Boruto as he tossed the pillow aside, spilling plastic beads all over the courtyard. He was about to storm in when a shrill, drowsy, and _very familiar_ voice froze him in his tracks.

"Boruto, would you shut the hell up?! It's two in the morning and you're making Konohamaru make a racket!"

"Ha—Hanabi!"

A beat of silence prevailed, dangling for an eternal three seconds before Hanabi broke it with an angry groan. The screen door opened and out stepped the heiress of the Hyuga, pale eyes simultaneously conveying weariness and extreme irritation, covered only in Konohamaru's thick green bedsheets. Boruto's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as he gawped at her, then at Konohamaru, then back at her. Konohamaru blushed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

" _Heh_ …Hanabi…don't you think you're a little underdressed—"

"When—wha—how long has this been going on?!" Boruto looked positively scandalized.

"Seriously, Boruto? It's been like seven months now! I swear you're just as oblivious as your dad was."

"But this—you—you're my Big Sis! And he's my Big Bro! This is seriously wrong!"

"Okay, first of all, you may be related in some way to both of us, but the two of us aren't. Just look at Konohamaru-kun as your favorite auntie's boyfriend."

"Wait, how come _I'm_ the outsider? I was seriously like the fifth person to hold Boruto when he was born! Why can't you be his favorite uncle's girlfriend?"

"Well, I'm a blood relative!"

"SHUT UP!"

Even in the darkness Boruto's eyes glinted fiercely. He breathed heavily, as if he had just finished an intense spar.

"Look, you guys can do whatever it is you guys want to do, even if it creeps me the hell out. I just want to know if Big Bro Konohamaru can teach me the Rasengan."

Hanabi's features softened into a slight smile as she looked at Konohamaru.

"Sure, kid. Meet me at the training ground at 10:30."

"So late?! Usually we meet at 8!"

"Well yeah, but usually we meet to train on the weekdays. Tomorrow, or I mean, _today_ is a Saturday, and one of the first Saturdays we finally haven't been on a mission," Konohamaru replied as he sidled over next to Hanabi, who leaned into him. "Can't blame me for wanting to sleep in."

"Ugh, okay, that's way too much for me to handle!" Boruto sputtered as he spun around, not wanting to see any more of this incredibly embarrassing sight. Like seriously, Big Sis was only wearing a goddamn sheet! He knew she could be rather contemptuous towards matters of decorum (after all, he had to learn that from someone), but he didn't realize she was so shameless. An unbidden image of Sarada clad only in a sheet sprung up in his mind, leaning into him like Hanabi was doing, and he blushed, quickly trying to banish the image from his mind. He had to get out of this place before it screwed with his mind even more! He turned around in a violent motion.

"I'll see you at 10:30 then!" And with a leap he bounded onto the roof of the compound, and with another he disappeared back into the night.

"Did he just jump straight into your courtyard? I thought Big Sis Hinata of all people would have taught him some manners," Hanabi fussed as she turned around and stepped back inside.

"Ever since he learned how to jump using chakra he's just hopped right in," replied Konohamaru as he closed the screen door. "I mean, he doesn't call me Big Bro for no reason."

They crawled into bed, Konohamaru opening up the sheets that Hanabi had previously wrapped tightly around her body to curl up comfortably around her. He breathed in the flowery scent of her hair, closing his eyes and letting his heart expand with the sheer love he felt for her.

"Sorry for your screen door. Boruto just has a way of riling me up. The little shit."

Konohamaru chuckled. "No harm done. I think he does that with most anyone. Except maybe Mitsuki."

"Just like his father. That's why he'll be better than us all."

They lay there for a while, listening to the crickets chirp outside. It was a little louder now that there was a hole in the _shoji_.

"So why does he want to learn the Rasengan all of a sudden? It's not like him to be so into jutsu training all of a sudden."

"I guess he got an idea all of a sudden to stick it to his dad. You know prodigies. They're liable to do anything when inspiration strikes, no matter what time it is."

The two former prodigies lay side by side in another moment of companionable silence. Then Hanabi turned around to face Konohamaru, a foxy grin on her face.

"You know, they used to call me a prodigy," she said slyly as she ran a hand under Konohamaru's shirt. "And I think I've got an inspiration right now."

Konohamaru groaned. She knew that drove him crazy. "Hanabi…you know I still have to wake up tomorrow, right? At some point?"

Hanabi inched her face closer until their noses touched. "So wake up then. You can just take a nap later."

"You wicked woman," Konohamaru muttered, even as he moved in for a heated kiss.


End file.
